The Breakup
by Silly Pixie
Summary: God only knows how many years ago when it was that they all split up. No one intended to see one another again. So, who knew something so unfortunate could bring back what was a very colorful friendship.
1. An Unexpected Suprise

(Note; I do not, in any way, own this anime. The credit goes to it's rightful owners!  
Only the fan-made characters belong to me! ;;)

Black pointed toe pumps clicked loudly on the hard pavement of one of the many streets of Japan. Today was unlike any other day, today was father's day. The day all fathers got a day off with a bit of rest and relaxation. The day Haruhi Fujioka got off nice and early, from her very prestigious law firm, to prepare a suprise for her loving father and, of course, her husband.

Her days at Ouran Private Academy had ended years ago, as well as her college ones. Since then, Haruhi had tooken up the roles of: an important lawyer, loving wife, mother, and caring daughter. Almost everything about Haruhi had changed, her hair had now grown down to her shoulders, suprisingly, her breast had gone up to a small C cup, and she had even gone out and gotten her ears pierced. Her high school friends had suposedly forgotten about her long ago and no one had kept any up to date contact with her, not that she minded. Her life was quiet, just the way she liked it and almost completely perfect.

"Mommy!" A small child squeeled out loudly, as she came sprinting to the adult at full speed.

"Chizu" Haruhi held out her arms to the three year old, to welcome her into a hug. "Sweet heart, how was your day?" She asked, placing a chaste kiss to her forhead.

"It was great, Mommy! Today we got to make daddy's day cards! I even made one for Grandpa!" The four year old began shouting loudly in a hyper tone. "Why didn't daddy pick me up today? Is he sick?" Her tone immediatley changed from cute to concerned.

"No, he's fine. Today, Mommy decided to give him a day off." Haruhi said, as she tapped the child's nose and put her down. "Now come on, Sweet heart. Let's hurry up and get home." Haruhi held onto her hand and exited the day care facility with her daughter.

"Look, Mommy! I can see the car!" Chizuko pointed out, as she tugged on her mother's hand and jumped up excitedly, ready to run across the street.

"I know you do, but you have to wait for the light to change, Chizu!" Haruhi let out a small laugh and held onto her daughter's hand tightly. There was no way on earth she was going to let her out of her grip.

"Look, it's green now! So let's go!!" She squeeled out and began pulling her mother across the street, towards their car.

"Come on Mommy, hurry!! I want to go give daddy my present!" Chizuko yelled as she began trying to pull on the handle to open the door.

"Just wait a second, hun!" Haruhi said, searching through her purse for the keys to the car."Aha!" Haruhi said, as she pressed the unlock button. Unfortunatley, Chizuko was still pulling on the handle and ended up flying back on her butt.

In almost a second, Haruhi was by her daughter's side, picking her up off the ground. "Sweetie, how many times have I told you not to keep pulling on the handle?" Haruhi said in a caring yet stern voice.

"A lot. . ." The young brunette said through small sniffles. 

"And yet-"

"I never listen. . ." The child said, knowing what her mother was going to say. This was almost a daily routine of hers, so she was used to the lecture.

"Come on," Haruhi said, "Let's get into the car. . ." Haruhi picked her up and set her in her car seat, in the back of the large silver van. 

"Mommy, when can I sit in the big girl seat?" Chizuko asked as her mother strapped her in securely.

"When you're tall enough to reach the floor." Haruhi said between soft laughter, she was always asked the same question and yet, she never got tired of it.

(Time Skip!!)

Haruhi, carefully, pulled up to the driveway and turned the vehicle off, she didn't even bother parking her car in the garage, because she wanted to suprise her husband. He had absolutely no idea that she had picked their daughter up early and had special suprises in store for him throughout the rest of the day. For that, Haruhi could only be utterly amused. She liked keeping silly little secrets like these away from people. It was just an odd liking of hers.

Looking in the back seat, Haruhi found that her daughter was fast asleep. For some odd reason, she always fell asleep during car rides. Even when she wasn't tired. But it was always best to let her sleep, seeing as how she always appeared completely exhausted once she was woken up.

Letting a soft sigh escape from her lips, Haruhi carefully unbuckled her and carried her into the house, as quietly as she could.(Which was actually really quiet, except for the soft clicking of her shoes.) Smiling down upon her only child, Haruhi brushed a few strands from her face.

"I love you Chizuk-" Haruhi's words were interrupted when she heard soft laughter coming from somewhere. She had honestly no idea that her husband was home, usually he would swing by Chizuko's school and pick her up after work. But, he was home?

Haruhi, being the naive type, just suspected he was on the phone with another one of his friends. So she decided to sneak up on him. 

Getting a sneaky grin, Haruhi slipped out of her shoes and walked up toward their bedroom as quiet as a mouse. Oddly enough, she just couldn't wait to attack(er suprise) him. She had done it many times before and it had always turned out quite. . .fun.

Suprisingly, there was more laughter as she approached even closer to the door. Which was even more suprising, considering, the door was cracked open. 

Coming up slowly, Haruhi suddenly burst through the door, with a small smile on her face.

"Arai, honey-" Once again, Haruhi had been interrupted. Not with a noise, oh no. With an image. 

Her beloved husband Arai, the man who swore would never, in any way, hurt her, the man who had pledged his undying love to her, the father of her child, was found on top of a bleach blonde woman. Naked. Doing only god knows what. In her home. In their bed. On Father's day.

(Note; So, what did you think of it. I know it's super rough around the edges but I like it.  
By the way, since I got by Chizuko on here, I decided to use that as her daughter's name. Cute, huh?  
Please, only constructive comments on this. ;)


	2. Get Out!

(I do not own this anime! The credit goes to it's rightful owners!)  
Wow, I'm glad that I got a few reviews!  
Again, if no one's looked at my page, Chizuko is three! Sorry for saying she's four! xD  
Also, I'm sorry that I didn't really describe her. I swear I'll describe her when she comes back into the story!)

At first, all Haruhi could do was rub her eyes at the image of two human beings staring directly back at her. She didn't believe her eyes. In fact, the poor woman could have sworn she was dreaming! But no, she wasn't. Her husband was actually cheating on her with a total skank! There was obviously something wrong here.

"You're home...?" Arai asked, in an emotionless tone. With Haruhi, it was always best to show no fear, or else she would devour you. And that was exactly what he was afraid of.

Keeping her cool, Haruhi stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She wasn't letting these two idiots go until they had a piece of her mind and in the process of chewing their asses out, she didn't want to wake her daughter up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said cooly, not taking her eyes off either of them.

"Haruhi-" Arai said, trying to calm her up before she lost it.

"In my house. In my bedroom. Of all places. With my husband?" Haruhi said, with her nostrils flaring and her teeth gritted.

"Haruhi-" Arai said cautiously, still trying to calm her down.

"Get. Out. Of. My HOUSE!" Her yell was more than loud enough to shatter windows, if it were actually possible, and it could of scared anyone within a three mile radius.

Slowly and carefully picking up her cheap clothes, the woman ran down the steps, and through the back door. Completely scared for her life.

"And you. . ." Haruhi gave the man a death glare, which she hadn't used since her college days. 

"How could you do this to me?" She said with hot, crystal tears running down the sides of her cheeks.

"You were just-" Arai tried to explain, but it obviously didn't work.

"You promised me. . .you promised me that I was safe with you! You said you would never hurt me! You said you would-" Haruhi continued, but was stopped when a hard smack came across her face and she was shoved violenty into the dresser. 

"You always get too carried away. With Chizuko. With work. There's never anytime for me!" He said loudly, in her face.

"Don't you ever touch me again, your touch disgusts me.," Haruhi hissed,"And don't you even think about touching MY daughter. I want you out of this house, right this damn minute." Haruhi said even louder, while pointing toward the door.

"Wait a second, what about-" 

"I'll throw all of it out on the lawn later. Then you can pick it all up, after that, I never want to see your grotesque face again. And yes, I will get the divorce papers to you pronto. You can count on it. Now get out!" She said, throwing him his clothes and standing up, shoving him out the door forcefully.

Unfourtunatley for Arai, the neighbors had heard and had come out of their houses to see what was going on. (No one was used to the commotion, so it was pretty predictable.) The man was butt naked and holding his clothes. Haruhi had given him absolutely no time whatsoever to even get dressed.

"Now stay out!" Haruhi yelled, attracting a lot of attention from everyone.

With a raspy sigh, Haruhi trudged up the steps and went into the dreaded bedroom that was soiled with Arai's passion with another woman besides her own and changed out of her business suit and into anything random she could find. Slipping on any pair of shoes, Haruhi went down the steps of her large home, into the living room, and out the front door, not even bothering to lock it behind her. She just needed to leave the house and go anywhere. Anywhere but home.

Carfully placing the little girl in the backseat once more, Haruhi buckled her in, closed the door, and hopped into the front seat, placing on her sunglasses, to hide the redness of her eyes.

Picking up the car phone and dialing the number she called every night, Haruhi kept her dead eyes on the road.

"Hey, Dad..." She said weakly as her father picked up the phone.

"Ohoho, Haruhi Dear Hello!" Ryoji squeeled into the phone.

Hearing that familiar voice made Haruhi smile a little, not a real smile but an empty one.

"I need to drop Chizuko off...I'll be back later.." Haruhi replied softly.

"A-alright, Dear... Is something the matter?" Ryoji asked in a worried tone.

"No Dad, I'm fine.." Haruhi said even softer as a tear rolled down her cheek and she hung up.

Pulling over to the side walk, Haruhi noticed that her father was waiting outside for her already. Carefully wiping her eyes and taking deep breaths, Haruhi took the little girl from the backseat and to her grandfather.

Chizuko's chocolate brown eyes slowly began blinking as she looked up to her mother.

"Mommy?"

"Shh, Chizu, you're going to stay with Grandpa for a little while..."

Closing her eyes and nuzzling her pale face into her mother's chest, Chizu nodded.

"Here, Dad... I have things to do.." Haruhi said as she passed her father the once again sleeping child.

"Wait-" Ryoji said, cradling the child, but Haruhi was already gone.

Now where was Haruhi to go? She hadn't even thought that through yet. When was she ever truely happy?

"Of course.." Haruhi said out loud as rain clouds came rolling in.


	3. Reunited?

(Thankyou for the comments on this.  
They all made me really happy. xP  
First off I would like to say: Sorry for being lazy. I've been thinking about this chapter for a while and this one just popped into my head so I realized I should put it down.  
I know one person has asked me about what kind of pairing this should be and in all honesty, I planned on making this a TamakixHaruhi fic. I know it's probably a little disappointing but to make people feel better, I'll write a one-shot dedicated to the couple of your choice. xD (First two people saying they want one done get them. I don't have time to write many. xD)  
Fair enough? I'm also sorry to say this one isn't nearly as long as the first two chapters, but I guess that'll be alright, some other people's chapters are even shorter. Now, onward to the fic!  
By the way, I do not, in any way, take credit for this anime/manga. The credit goes to it's rightful owners.)

As the rain began to slowly fall down from the large gray clouds, Haruhi stepped out of her car and looked up at the large building before her. It was exactly how she had left it. Warm tears began to mix with the rain that pelted the adult's body.

Ouran Private Academy...

The place she had spent three years of her life, with experiences that only came once in a lifetime.

Taking soft steps toward the fountain where her bag had been thrown in many years ago, Haruhi layed down on the edge, not caring about the thunder roaring around her or the lightning that struck every few claps. She had grown out of the fear as soon as she had her daughter. She had been an adult and adult's shouldn't be scared of such trvial things.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away..." The brunette began to sing the familiar tune she had always sang to her daughter. It usually cheered her up, but not today.

Just as Haruhi began to sing the second verse, she suddenly felt tired. Very tired. In fact, she was so sleepy she didn't even realize the tall male with an umbrella come toward her. All she could think about was sweet, blissful sleep. Where she didn't need to worry about a thing and all her problems just drifted away.

"What...?" A familiar, low voice muttered out, hovering above her pale body.

--

Chocolate brown hues began to slowly open as she looked up to the high ceiling of a magnificient looking room. She hadn't remembered being here. Memories of the past few hours began to flood into Haruhi's mind as she pulled the covers over her head, wanting to go back to sleep and not worry about her troubles.

The new tears that flooded from her brown optics burned her eyes as she began to curl into a ball.

Haruhi was almost asleep once more when she heard a large door opening and a voice calling to she or whoever else may be in the room.(There was no one else but her.)

"I see, so you've woken up..." The familiar voice said, sitting on the king sized bed beside her.

Immediatley, Haruhi shot up. Where in the hell was she?

A low chuckle emitted from the male's mouth as he removed the cover from over her head.

"May I introduce myself, princess. I am-"

"Tamaki Suou?!" Haruhi said, scooting back on the other side of the bed.

"Why yes, I am." He said, flipping his blonde locks away from his eyes and scooting closer to him.

"And who might you be?"

Small sweat drops began to drop down the back of her head as she realized, he had absolutley no clue who she was.

"...You mean you don't remember me?" Haruhi asked somewhat disappointed. Really, not remembering one of your best friends from high school was extremely pathetic, even though she had changed a lot.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Does the name: Haruhi Fujioka ring any bells?"

. . .

"Haruhi...Haruhi!!" The former host king exclaimed loudly. "She was in the original Host Club!" He said excitedly.

"Do you know her?!" He asked, creeping closer to her without every word he spoke.

"I would hope so...I am Haruhi..." She said, almost irritated.

"Haruhi, it's you...?"

(I really hope this chapter is alright, constructive comments please! :D)


	4. Realization

**(A/N: **It's been way too long since I've updated this and I feel really awful. I hope this chapter makes up for my lazy-ness. If not, oh well. Ha ha.**)**

A sad smile began to spread across Haruhi's face as her senpai recognized who she was.

"Yes, it is..." She whispered softly, her voice almost cracking from the emotions she was feeling.

"Haruhi, I can't believe that it's you," Tamaki whispered softly as a single tear fell down from a violet hue and down his porcelain, smoothe cheek. Carefully, almost as if asking for his permission, Tamaki leaned forward to wrap his arms around the adult brunette.

Letting a soft, forced laugh escape from her lips, Haruhi wrapped her arms around him as well, almost awkwardly. The feeling of strong arms being around her scared her. It made her feel as if those arms would one day stop emitting the same protection and warmth that they did. Thinking back to Arai, a pained sob came from Haruhi as she backed away from the blonde.

"Haruhi, I know you used to hate me hu-" Tamaki said before getting cut off by her.

"No," Haruhi coughed out in an attempt to compose herself. "It's not that, it's just... today. Something awful-" Haruhi said before getting cut off by Tamaki.

"Oh no! Did something happen to Ranka-san?!" Tamaki asked loudly, his violet eyes widening greatly.

"No, no, my dad's just fine," Haruhi said, covering her mouth. "Just, I'm going through a hard time with my hus-"

"Oh my god! You're living in poverty aren't you?! Your father lost all of his money gambling and now you're getting kicked out of your itty bitty apartment!" Tamaki wailed dramatically.

"Tamaki! It's not that. I don't even live with my father anymore," Haruhi said curling her knees up to her chest. "You know, I'm not even sure I should be telling you any of this..." She muttered out softly while looking away.

Sighing softly, Tamaki took Haruhi's chin and pointed it toward him.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop interrupting you..." He said with a laugh. "And you can tell me anything, okay? You've been my lovely daughter for years and even though we've been apart for so long, it shouldn't matter. The bond we used to have is still there somewhere, right? Just tell me..." Tamaki said, completely sincere.

"One, I'm not your daughter any more, please just don't call me daughter anymore. Two, I'm not living with my father anymore because I live in my own home... with my hus - soon to be ex-husband..." Haruhi said after she closed her eyes and waited for his reaction.

"Haruhi... when did you-?"

"It was right after I graduated law school. I couldn't invite you guys because it felt unnecessary. After Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai graduated, it felt like we were all falling apart... I never thought of or even intended to see anyone from the Host Club again," Haruhi said, answering the question he didn't ask but was sure that he would ask.

"Who did you-?"

"I married... Arai..." Haruhi trailed off softly as a few stray tears fell from her caramel orbs. "And we're splitting up because he cheated." Haruhi said after a pained sob emitted from her.

"Haruhi, I'm-"

"I know..." She said, smiling sadly as the tears continued to fall. "I've got to go..." She whispered softly, crawling off the large king sized mattress and toward the door.

"No you don't," Tamaki said, catching her by the wrist.

"No, I've really got to go, I need to pick up my daughter..." She whispered softly, her eyes trailing down to her feet.

"There's a Chibi Haru then?" Tamaki asked in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yes, the spitting image of me, I guess," Haruhi said with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Well then, how about I come with you, you know to just make sure you get to her safely..." Tamaki said suggestively.

Laughing humorlessly, Haruhi nodded and began dragging him with her.

"You can come, just don't... don't attack her..." She said with a hint of an unwanted blush rising to her cheeks.

**(A/N: **Oh wooow. This was short, I really didn't realize how short this was until I posted it. Sorry, sorry. I'll update sooner though. ;**)**


End file.
